Too Late
by Gryffindorable
Summary: Lily, alive, confronts the Dursleys about how they treated Harry. Angsty oneshot, T for language.


**Too Fucking Late**

"Hi," I say, smiling, to a blonde boy walking down Privet Drive. He looks like he's around... Harry's age, I guess – it _has _been almost seventeen years. Merlin, that's almost as old as _me_. That's a scary thought. "Could you please point me to Number Four? I've been up and down looking for it, but I just can't seem to find it."

"Yeah, some _freak_ destroyed the number a couple months ago," he tells me, looking me up and down in a way I used to yell at James for. "I live there – I'll show you."

"Oh, are you Dudley, then?" Godric, I hope not. The idea of my nephew checking me out is just... weird. And gross.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Oh," I say with a little smirk as he leads me to a boring, generic square house, "you're mother's known me for a long time."

"Oh." Dudley opens the door, sounding a little confused. "I'll get Mum."

"Okay." I lean back against the door frame, closing my eyes. I'll be lucky if my darling sister doesn't start screaming at me to get my _freakiness _out of her house. I catch the phrases "girl" and "really hot" and "very nice _friend_" from the next room. _Eww_, that's disturbing. Why, oh _why_ did I not let James come with me? Oh, that's right, because he'd have taken his anger out on them. Not that I _won't_ – I fully intend to – I'm just slightly less prone to violence than my husband.

Unless it's _with_ my husband. Then, we've both been know to break out our wands and have a good ol' fashioned duel to the snog. Those always end well.

"Yes, can we help you?"

I open my eyes and blink at the gathered family. My sister is in the middle of the hall, arms crossed against a _horrid_ floral dress. Her whale of a husband – James, Sirius, Remus, and I have always called him Blubbernugget – fills the doorway behind her with my nephew watching over his shoulder.

"Hello? What do you want?"

I just smile. "It's been a long time, hasn't it, Tuney?"

"Do I know you? Only my sister ever cal – _Lily_?"

Nodding, I smirk at the shade of purple Blubbernugget's turning. Wow, James has _really_ rubbed off on me. Dudley's still confused, just more so.

"But – wh – you – how –" Petunia stutters. "You – _you're dead_!"

"I was," I agreed. "Now I'm not. I have my son to thank for that. Who, I hear, you raised."

Dudley stares blankly at me. "Is she talking abou – "

"Harry, yes," I confirm, moving to the cupboard under the staircase and opening the door. I pull out an old army man, cringing slightly at all the cobwebs surrounding it, and study it as I continue. "You see, James was ready to name his little sister, Janie, godmother, but she was thirteen at the time, and still in school. So I convinced him to let me name _you_ godmother, Tuney. When I did that, though, I thought it was possible for you to _care_ about my child. Maybe you would forget about your _prejudice_ against _me_ and look after my beautiful baby boy, open your heart and your home to him. I guess I was just naïve, because from what everyone has told me, you treated him worse than you've ever treated me. Sticking him under the stairs – "

"Lily, I – "

"– cutting him off from his friends," I continue as if she hasn't spoken at all, "telling him that James and I died in a _car crash_, trying to _keep him away from Hogwarts_, giving him – " I hold the toy soldier up to the light " – _lead paint_?"

"Now, listen here," Blubbernugget begins, "we took your little brat i – "

"He's _never_ been a brat," I declare, and I know my green eyes are crackling with fire, the kind James says scares him worse than the Killing Curse. "And you would do _well_ to remember that. Harry has saved the world – which includes your sorry arses – _more_ than enough. He faced things at eleven that most people could _never_ survive, and he defeated the Darkest Wizard ever known with a simple _Disarming Charm_. He's bloody _amazing_!

"And, from what I can tell, you put him through hell for _ten years_ of his life, and every damn summer after that. He lost his parents, and his godfather, and everyone that ever truly _loved_ him – and _you_? You _tortured_ him emotionally because he was special – because he was like _me_. I really could _not_ care _any_ less as to what you think of me. Honestly, you could have done _all_ of that to me when we were kids, Tuney. Fine, whatever, I would've gotten over it. But to my _son_?

"I can't believe you'd do that to any child, Tuney, let alone your own _nephew_. What happened to my kind, gentle, helpful older sister? When did she dissapear and get replaced by this cold-hearted, generic bitch?

"You know what? Whatever. I don't care who you are or what you've turned into. Blood may be thicker than water, Tuney, but love is thicker than blood. I should've known that, I guess, and made Remus a second godfather. Maybe then my son would never have had to meet you _despicable_ people that I am _ashamed_ to call _family_.

"That's what I came to tell you, so I'll be going. Goodbye, Petunia, Blubbernugget, Blubbernugget Junior."

And I leave. Still holding Harry's old _toy_, I walk calmly out of my sister's home. I'm halfway down the street be for she calls me.

"_Wait_! Lily, WAIT! I'M _SORRY_!"

"For what you did to me?" I call back, facing her. "Fine. Apology accepted. But for what you did to Harry? For what you did to _my son_?" I ask rhetorically, turning back around and continuing to walk away. "Too fucking late."

* * *

**So I don't own Harry Potter - raise your hands if you didn't know that. I should explain that I've decided to bring all my favorite characters back somehow, including, but not limited to James, Lily, Fred, Mad-Eye, and Hedwig, and I thought that the way the Dursleys treated Harry would _not_ go over well with his parents, so... yeah... this...**

**My idea for bringing James, Lily, Mad-Eye, and Cedric (because I'm not so cruel as to banis him to eternity as a sparkling fairy princess) involves them, Halloween costumes, confusion, and a mental hospital.**

**Interseted?**

**I'll only write it if people want to read it, so tell me below - and review whille you're at it! Oh, and tell me how you stumbled upon this, and check out some of my other stuff - I bet (_hope_) you'd like it!**

**3 **

**Gryffindorable**


End file.
